


What They Feel Like

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien Shadow, All characters are age appropriate, Day 2, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Oviposition, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Day 2 - OvipositionShadow wasn’t Mobian, he was an alien from a solar system thousands of  light years away, and every few months Shadow would need to...lay eggs for lack of a better phrase.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	What They Feel Like

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

A shiver ran up Sonic’s back, Shadow had him on his knees, face down against the bedsheets, pillows under his stomach and hips helping him keep his ass up.

Said black creature was massaging blue thighs, trying to comfort and ease Sonic’s nerves.

“You don’t need to do this, I can satisfy myself and be done with this without you.” His words to most would sound cold but Sonic could hear the slight worry at the edges of each word.

They had planned this since Shadow’s last...season? Sonic wasn’t sure what the best word to describe it was.  
Shadow wasn’t Mobian, he was an alien from a solar system thousands of light years away, and every few months Shadow would need to...lay eggs for lack of a better phrase. 

Shadow had explained it very briefly after the first time Sonic had walked in on it happening. It was triggered by his body deciding it was safe on this planet to reproduce, also aided by a similar species being present, aka Sonic. 

They had sex for the first time not long after Shadow explained it only happens every few months and isn’t something Sonic needed to worry about. The eggs needed very specific conditions in order to become fertile and Sonic’s body was not suitable.

But that didn’t mean Sonic wasn’t interested in it.

“N-no! I’m good! Just, ya know, first time doing anything like this...” He wanted to know what it felt like, and he had healed the eggs once Shadow was done last season so he knew how big they were and what they felt like in his hands. 

They were roughly the size of golf balls, red and almost fully transparent, if he squeezed them they were firm but smooth. The thought of them inside of him made the blue hedgehog’s stomach flip. 

“Can...can we start like normal? Just make it like every other time we’ve had sex? Except this time it ends with four eggs inside me?!” He tried to play off his nerves and flashed Shadow a smile as he swayed his hips from side to side.

Shadow chuckled, sliding his hands up to rub and squeeze Sonic’s ass. “Well that’s my plan, prepare you, fuck you, lay my spawn inside you then...cuddle I suppose~” His sharp canines showed in his smile, and for some odd reason the humor in Shadow’s voice eased his nerves.

“Well we better get to it then! Don’t wanna miss anything out!” Playing with the lighter mood Sonic reaches for the lube bottle and hands it back to Shadow.

A him of approval left tan lips as Shadow lubber up his fingers, tracing and teasing Sonic’s ass hole for a second or two before sliding two lube coated fingers into Sonic’s entrance, wasting no time in massaging and preparing the hole for what’s to come. He listened as Sonic moaned and felt him relax around his fingers.

“That’s it~ Just relax and let me do all the work for us~” Sonic gave a loud and long moan as his reply, Shadow’s fingers sliding in and out felt so smooth and easy for him. 

He lets his body relax into the sheets and pillows as he lets his worries go, he trusts Shadow to take care of him, he trusts that Shadow will make this go as easy and as smoothly as possible. 

As a few minutes of prepping go by Sonic starts to feel more needy with every second. He starts to moan and whine louder, starts to roll his hips into Shadow’s hand and starts to whisper and whimper Shadow’s name.

Shadow felt the heat within himself build as he watched and listened to Sonic, the soft moans, the tight heat around his fingers and Sonic slowly rocking his hips into the touch.

Sliding his fingers out he listened to the whine of need that left peach lips and chuckled. “I’ll be back in a second~” He picks up the bottle of lube and with a few pumps he coats his length with more than enough lube. 

“Are you ready for this?” He moved Sonic’s hips as he spoke, positioning himself against Sonic’s entrance and teasingly rubbed the tip against the hole.

“Yes! Please! I really wanna know what they feel like!” All the nervousness had left Sonic’s voice as he pushed his hips back, trying to get Shadow’s dick inside of him. 

That was all the alien needed to hear as he too started to push himself into Sonic’s tight heat. 

A hiss left Shadow and a gasp left Sonic as they both felt the ribbing on Shadow’s dick slide in inch by inch.   
Shadow was thicker than anyone or anything Sonic had ever taken before, but they had had sex many times before now, so he was used to this by now. 

Shadow shuddered as he hilted himself within Sonic, it felt so tight, so warm, so good. He had controlled his overwhelming desire and need for so long, wanting Sonic to feel safe and relaxed, he was starting to feel his control slipping away as a more...animalistic or even a more alien side of himself started to take over.

A needy whine from Sonic was all it took for Shadow to lose most control to the other side, gripping blue hips tightly he began to thrust fast and rough into Sonic. 

Sonic cried out as the thrusting started, not ready for such a rough start. “Sh-Shadow! Wait!” But there was no stopping now. 

Sonic looked back at his alien lover, his once white sclera now an emerald green, his canines protruding as he grits his teeth and his claws long and black now digging into his hips.   
It wasn’t his full alien form, but it was getting closer and closer to it with every thrust. 

“Shad! I-I’m, oh FUCK!” Shadow’s aim was perfect now, after hitting Sonic’s prostate once and hearing the cry of please that left Sonic’s lips he started aiming for it every thrust. 

This was a side to Shadow Sonic hadn’t see during sex before, it was fuled by desperation and need, and while it was rough and fast it was also good.  
The perp and lube helped a lot, but the aim and timing was all Shadow’s instinct. Every thrust felt filling and always sends a rush of pleasure throughout his whole body as Shadow hits his prostate. 

Shadow was in heaven too, Sonic was so tight and wet, his moans and little cries like music to Shadow’s ears. His body was going on his instinct to breed and mate his partner below him for the first time, his need to fill Sonic with his spawn and to take care of them slowly consuming all his thoughts. 

Shadow draped himself over Sonic’s back, turning his thrust into grinding as he pulled Sonic flush with his chest. 

“Shad! Shad please!” Whines out Sonic as he tried to pull Shadow as close as he could to him. 

Shadow’s growling sounded like an engine, loud and powerful, while Sonic’s whines and moans sound high pitch and desperate.

“Please! Oh please! F-FINISH!” Sonic’s body tightened under and around Shadow, trembling as his orgasm rushed through him. 

The clench brought Shadow to his peak, sinking his canines into Sonic’s shoulder he gripped Sonic into a tight hug as he let the first egg slide into Sonic.   
Sonic choked out a gasp as he felt the warm orb stretch and slide into him, another thrust from Shadow left another egg inside, then another and then the last one slid in followed by a wave of warm liquid. 

Sonic could only gasp for air as he felt the warmth consume him from the inside out.   
He was trembling under Shadow, his body only being held up by incredible Shadow’s strength, he could feel Shadow slowly release him from his hold and pull out. Sonic instantly clenched as he felt Shadow’s cum start to leak from his hole, he could also feel the egg's weight within him as he was laid on his side by Shadow. 

“Sonic? How do you feel? Are you alright?” Looking up he could see his lover had returned to his more Mobian looking form, worry and concern written across his face. Sonic smiled playfully up at him as he nodded.

“Yeah...they're...they’re a lot heavier than I remembered.” The relief on Shadow’s face was instantly noticed and he too smirked down at Sonic.

“Are they now? I've never noticed.” He was bringing the duvet over the two of them as he moved to cuddle closer to Sonic. 

Sonic nodded as he slid himself against Shadow, head resting on his white furred chest where he could hear both of Shadow’s hearts beat. 

“Do we need to get them out now?” Sonic had made himself comfortable within seconds and the thought of moving didn’t appeal to his tiered body right now.  
Shadow nuzzled into Sonic’s ear and hummed thoughtfully before giving his answer.

“No, they will probably come out on their own in a couple of hours I think.” Shadow’s fingers combed through Sonic’s quills soothingly, encouraging Sonic to close his eyes and rest.

Sonic’s eyes snap open instantly as he throws his head up to look at Shadow. 

“What do you mean you think?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
